herofandomcom-20200223-history
Himespetchi
Himespetchi ( ) is an adult female Tamagotchi character who made her debut in episode 114 of the anime TV show, Tamagotchi! and continued to appear in Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream until she returned to her home planet in episode 35. She returns again in GO-GO Tamagotchi!. Although she does appear on the Tama Profy as a Tama Profile, she needs a password to be unlocked. She also later appeared on the Tamagotchi iD L Princess Spacy ver., which was released in March 2012, and is featured on the Tamagotchi P's. She is also raisable on the newest English release, Tamagotchi Friends. She also appears on the latest Tamagotchi release Tamagotchi 4U as an obtainable character. Appearance Himespetchi strongly resembles Spaceytchi and his brothers, but without horns and or a beak. Her head is pink, shiny, and tear-shaped. She has a dark pink star on the left side of her head, and a small yellow sphere on the top of her head. Her eyes are oval-shaped and she has blue irises. Each of her eyes has three eyelashes on top and two eyelashes on the bottom. She wears a black dress with a dark pink star in the middle and pink trim on the bottom. She wears dark pink boots, and without them, she has skinny, light pink legs. She also has skinny, pale gray arms and white gloves that resemble mittens. The color of Himespetchi's body is usually light pink, such as on the Princess Spacy iD L, when she wears a dress with a low front, one can see she is light pink. However, the Himespetchi plush Bandai made has an all over light gray body (the same color as her arms). Personality Himespetchi is in love with Mametchi, and she tries to keep her crush on him a secret, but isn't always very good at hiding it. She daydreams about him most of the time. During Himespetchi's daydreams, he appears as Ikemen Mametchi, which is a "handsome" version of Mametchi. One day, Himespetchi dreams of marrying Mametchi. She is very friendly and out-going. She isn't shy like Spacytchi is when in public, but sometimes she can get nervous when Mametchi is around because of her crush. She often tries to follow Mametchi around and has the tendency to be in the wrong place at the wrong time which can easily lead her to believe that he has feelings for other girls instead of her. This can upset her and sometimes make her jealous; sometimes leading to conversations with her conscience. Spacytchi has a crush on Himespetchi, and they knew each other when they young back on their home planet. However, Himepsetchi doesn't take interest in him since she would rather pursue Mametchi, even though Mametchi doesn't appear to return her romantic feelings. Himespetchi's two famous catchphrases are Gigakyun ( ) and Gigashun ( ). In English translation, she says "Giga crush". Himespetchi is a lot smarter than Spaceytchi and she enjoys cooking. She also is frightened of snails and slugs. Name Origin Hime ( ) means princess, and spe ( ) is short for space ( ). Meaning of Gigakyun and Gigashun *'Gigakyun','' Giga'' is an expression used to indicate "a huge amount", presumably from the "giga" Metric prefix (e.g. gigabyte). "Giga" is currently being used in Japan in the same way we've been using "mega" to mean "huge" in English for some time now. (e.g. "mega yacht" meaning a huge passenger ship.). Kyun means falling in love. Short for Kyunto, which means a young girl falling in love. Kyun is also known as a Japanese onomatopoeia, as the sound or feeling you get when you have butterflies in your stomach. This Japanese onomatopoeia can be used for both female and male since its only a sound, not connecting to Kyunto. Therefore, Gigakyun ''could mean "falling in lots of love." *'Gigashun''' is the opposite of Gigakyun. Shun is short for sad or depressed. Category:Female Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love